


MPreg [Podfic]

by Ravin



Series: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson Podfics [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smut, off screen character death, phil is drunk af, prephlint, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: The one where Clint is pregnant.Podfic of iloveitblue's work





	MPreg [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mpreg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651343) by [iloveitblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue). 



> I've done some new things with the audio on this one that I've never tried before, so please let me know if something doesn't sound right or if there are any problems. Thanks.

Stream or download from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uZTx6Gc_JQA80eGShgbFa8q62N4FFNEm/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 28:06

**Author's Note:**

> To request a podfic visit my [Tumblr](http://shadow-ravin.tumblr.com/post/161713039939/request-a-podfic).


End file.
